peelfandomcom-20200213-history
07 September 2004
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-09-07 ;Comments *Producer Louise Kattenhorn is on holiday in Berlin. *The Mercury Music Prize winner had been announced that evening in a special programme broadcast live before John's own. Franz Ferdinand were the recipients of the overall prize, but Peel indicates that his preference was for Robert Wyatt, whose LP "Cuckooland" was amongst the nominations. *The Rev. C.L. Franklin track is taken from a record given to John for his birthday by Billy Bragg. *The record from which the segue about mosaics is taken gets another spin the following evening. *The 12 Shades Of Fantasy track is dedicated to Terry Edwards. *Halfway through the programme, John admits to feeling light headed following an incident on the way into London when he managed to splash petrol over himself when filling up at a garage. "The entire studio now reeks of petrol, as I will do for several days." Sessions *Calvin Party #5. Recorded 2004-08-11. Tracklisting *Forty Fives: Frenzy (LP - High Life High Volume) Yep Roc *Robert Wyatt w/ Karen Mantler: Life Is Sheep (LP - Cuckooland) Hannibal *Makeshift: You Know (Various Artists EP - A Hint Of Mint) Mint Source *Calvin Party: Loss & Gain (Peel Session) *Rev. C.L. Franklin segue (feeding of the 5000 sermon). *Avrocar: Our Lips Are Sealed (LP - Live At Ochre 7) Ochre *DJ Garna feat. Jookie Mundo: Wonky Vocal (12") Slimting *Fall: Powder Keg (Compilation LP - 50,000 Fall Fans Can't Be Wrong) Sanctuary :JP: "I worked it out that it would have been Jimmy Reed's 79th birthday yesterday, if he'd survived. And that's reason enough I think for me to play one of his tunes." *Jimmy Reed: Baby, What You Want Me To Do? (Compilation LP - The Vee-Jay Years) Charly *Delgados: Sink Or Swim (LP - Universal Audio) Chemikal Underground :Segue: "The Venetian character is nearly destroyed, first by the frightful facade of Saint Moise which we will pause at another time to examine, and then by the modernising of the shops as their near the piazza." An extract from a recording of a reading of a description of St. Mark's by John Ruskin, taken from his 'Stones of Venice', published between 1851 and 1853. *Generation Dub: Voodoo Doll (12") Grid *Calvin Party: All Things Considered / Come Bleed (Peel Session) *12 Shades Of Fantasy: Turning Point (7") Playhard *Rebel: Please Ban Music (7" EP - Exciting New Venue For Soccer and Execution of Women) SDZ :Peel announces Steveless but starts playing the next scheduled Calvin Party track by mistake (Wrong Track Moment.) *Steveless: Run (CD Single) Taffpop *Bauri: Have No Fear (7") Expanding *Cranebuilders: New Captain (LP - Sometimes You Hear Through Someone Else) White Label *Calvin Party: Tall Grass (Peel Session) *Two Lesleys: Cor! Luvaduck! Crickey! Coo! Blimey! (78) Regal (Pig's Big 78) *DJ Distance: Tropical Rub (EP - Studio Gangsters) Sting *Superqueens: The Silent Poolstar's Lass Won't Say Hello (LP - Cheap Shots) Skinny Dog *Prefect: Unknown (CDR) Dog Beat *Calvin Party: Whimsy (Peel Session) *3 Inches of Blood: Deadly Sinners (Various Artists - New Shit Vol. 10) Roadrunner *Drop The Lime: Happy 2 C U (EP - 1 For The Team) Broklyn Beats *Electric Wizard: We Live (LP - We Live) Rise Above File ;Name *John Peel 2004-09-07.mp3 *John_Peel_20040907.mp3 ;Length * *1:58:45 ;Other ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 15 of 17 (2003-4) *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment